La Plume Blanche
by Picotti
Summary: Albus Potter, dix-sept ans, vient de casser sa dernière plume. Il fouille alors dans le bureau de son père et trouve une magnifique plume blanche qui semble ne jamais avoir été utilisée.


**LA PLUME BLANCHE**

Les vacances de Noël avaient toujours été pour Albus Potter le moment de faire une pause dans ses études. Généralement, il mettait à profit les jours de congés pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs ou jeter un œil à ses prochaines leçons. Si James se moquait souvent de lui à ce sujet, il fallait avouer que c'était tout de même très payant et les notes d'Albus étaient généralement bonnes.

Mais les vacances de Noël étaient l'exception à la règle. Albus se dépêchait de finir ses devoirs dès les premiers jours pour pouvoir garder tout à sa guise du temps libre à passer avec ses différents cousins et cousines.

Ce matin-là, donc, Albus se leva tôt pour boucler rapidement ses différents essais et dissertations. Il choisit de commencer par son devoir de potions, principalement parce qu'il y avait déjà pas mal réfléchi avant d'être en vacances. Et puis le devoir reprenait essentiellement ce sur quoi ils avaient déjà travaillé au cours des six dernières années.

Il trempa sa plume dans son encrier et commença à écrire son nom. Il n'était malheureusement pas encore arrivé au bout de son prénom que, dans un claquement sec, la plume se brisa. Albus laissa échapper un juron. Ces derniers temps, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de casser la plupart de ses plumes. Peut-être devenaient-elles trop vieilles ? Après tout, son nécessaire lui avait été offert par sa tante Audrey la veille de sa première rentrée.

Il jeta sa plume brisée dans la corbeille à papiers sous son bureau et fouilla son sac de classe à la recherche d'une nouvelle. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que son étui était vide.

Albus jura à nouveau. Il veillait toujours à avoir assez de parchemin et d'encre à disposition mais il ne s'était jamais réellement soucié des plumes. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait démuni.

Il réfléchit durant quelques instants puis se décida à aller en demander une à prêter à James. Dans les prochains jours, il demanderait à sa mère de l'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il allait sur ses dix-huit ans et il pouvait s'y rendre tout seul mais il voulait vraiment terminer ses devoirs dans la journée.

Albus trouva son frère dans le salon, très occupé à tailler les brindilles abîmées de son balai. A vingt ans, James ne semblait vivre que pour son Néocomète 3000, au grand dam de ses parents. Harry avait essayé de le faire entrer comme intérimaire au ministère mais James n'avait pas fait trois jours avant de décider que le travail de bureau n'était définitivement pas pour lui. Il s'y ennuyait horriblement. Pour le bien de tous, Harry n'avait pas tenté de l'emmener avec lui en mission pour les aurors.

Ginny s'était alors démenée pour qu'il l'accompagne un peu en reportage pour la Gazette. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre à ce moment que quelques potins sur une sorcière célèbre qui avait quitté son mari au profit d'un moldu. Et James avait rapidement décrété que reporter n'était pas non plus un métier pour lui.

Pour l'instant, leur oncle George l'avait embauché comme vendeur à la boutique en lui spécifiant bien que c'était provisoire, juste le temps pour lui de trouver sa voie et, éventuellement, de se lancer dans des études secondaires.

Ça faisait maintenant près de six mois que James travaillait sur le Chemin de Traverse et il ne donnait pas l'impression de s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Albus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil face à celui qu'occupait son frère.

« Comment avancent tes devoirs ? demanda ce dernier d'un air totalement désintéressé.

_ Pas terrible, je viens de casser ma dernière plume.

_ C'est dommage. (James casa sa pince à brindilles entre ses dents et se mit à tresser le tout avec une habileté effarante). Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Sa question fut en partie étouffée par la pince et Albus dut se torturer les méninges pour être bien sûr d'avoir compris.

« Eh bien je vais en racheter, je suppose. Tu n'en aurais pas une d'avance par hasard ? »

Le sourire que lui adressa son frère en retour ne lui dit rien qui vaille et Albus se leva, marmonna un vague remerciement tout en décidant que, finalement, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de lui en emprunter une. James n'avait pas été réputé pour ses notes à Poudlard et d'ailleurs leurs parents avaient passé de longues heures à le sermonner sur ses piètres résultats.

James avait passé les sept années de sa scolarité à faire le pitre. Rien ne prouvait à Albus que ses plumes ne soient pas piégées ou ensorcelées pour écrire des bêtises. Et si son devoir se transformait après qu'il l'eut terminé et que son étude sur l'utilisation du polygonum se transformait en un ramassis d'âneries sur les mœurs des véracrasses ? Albus n'aurait aucun moyen de prouver à son professeur qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague de son frère.

Il remonta l'escalier avec l'intention d'aller se renseigner auprès de sa sœur, en espérant qu'elle soit finalement levée, lorsqu'il passa devant la porte du bureau de son père. Harry était parti bien avant qu'il ne se réveille mais Albus savait qu'il ne verrouillait jamais la porte de son bureau. En général, il n'avait rien à y cacher. Ses papiers réellement importants restaient au ministère, loin de la portée dévastatrice de James.

Albus jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule histoire d'être sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir puis il posa la main sur la poignée et poussa. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il aimait bien entrer discrètement dans le bureau de son père, s'asseoir dans le grand fauteuil en cuir et s'amuser avec tous les papiers et différents dossiers qu'il trouvait. Et si sa mémoire était bonne, il y avait là quelques plumes qui pourraient bien lui être utiles.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, alluma la lumière et se glissa sur le fauteuil, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Une odeur d'encre et de parchemin lui chatouillait agréablement les narines. Il avisa le pot qui se trouvait sur un coin du bureau. Une vieille plume d'aigle, un peu défraîchie avait pris la poussière. Dans le pire des cas, Albus pourrait toujours se servir de celle-là mais elle lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de se briser elle-aussi.

Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Plusieurs parchemins avaient été roulés et jetés là. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Albus avait pu constater au sujet de son père au fil des années, c'était qu'il n'était absolument pas ordonné.

Son regard fut attiré par une boîte rectangulaire en bois, patinée par le temps. La curiosité le poussa à la prendre et à l'ouvrir. A sa grande surprise, s'y trouvait une plume, soigneusement rangée et entretenue, une magnifique plume d'un blanc laiteux. Il se mordit la lèvre. Si son père l'avait rangée aussi soigneusement, c'était probablement parce qu'il y tenait beaucoup. Mais d'un autre côté, Albus était mille fois plus soigneux de ses affaires que son frère et sa sœur réunis. Il avait besoin d'une plume pour finir ses devoirs et celle-ci l'attirait tout particulièrement. La raison lui disait de prendre celle qui se trouvait dans le pot sur le coin du bureau mais si Albus Severus Potter avait été quelqu'un de raisonnable, tout le monde l'aurait su.

Malgré un élan de culpabilité qui lui serra la poitrine, il referma le tiroir sans y remettre la boîte. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'employa, toute la journée durant, à boucler ses devoirs, n'en sortant que pour aller manger un morceau lorsque sa mère l'appela à midi. La plume blanche s'avéra d'une excellente qualité et Albus prit un certain plaisir à écrire avec. Si, au début, il eut quelques difficultés à trouver la bonne position pour tracer ses lettres sans tacher la manche de son pull-over, il finit rapidement par trouver son rythme.

Quelques instants seulement avant l'heure du souper, Albus entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre et avant qu'il ne donne l'autorisation d'entrer, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur son père. A l'approche des fêtes, il semblait chaque année que les délits s'aggravaient ou se faisaient plus fréquents et c'était bien souvent la période où Harry était débordé. Ce soir, il avait l'air fatigué.

Il salua son fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Salut Al. Ta mère m'a dit que tu as passé toute la journée à travailler. Tu devrais peut-être souffler un peu. Tu as deux semaines devant toi pour ça. »

Albus posa sa plume, se frotta les yeux et s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise.

« J'aime mieux en finir au plus vite. Il ne me reste plus grand-chose à faire. J'ai presque terminé.

_ Sur quoi est-ce que tu… ? »

Le temps sembla tout à coup se figer. Harry avait baissé les yeux sur le parchemin de son fils cadet et son regard était immédiatement tombé sur la plume blanche. Durant quelques instants, ils restèrent tous deux silencieux.

« Je te la rendrai ! s'écria tout à coup Albus. Je n'ai pas fouillé dans tes affaires, je te le jure, c'est juste que… j'ai cassé ma plume et celles de James ne m'avaient pas l'air fiables alors… »

Son père le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-il. J'aime mieux que ce soit toi qui l'utilises plutôt que ton frère.

_ Tu n'es pas fâché alors ? »

Harry saisit la plume et la leva à hauteur de ses yeux. A cet instant, Albus jura y voir passer une lueur de tristesse, comme un vestige d'un lointain passé qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir connu.

« Je suis surpris parce que je n'ai pas vu cette plume depuis longtemps. C'est ta tante Hermione qui me l'a fabriquée quand j'avais à peu près ton âge.

_ Fabriquée ?

_ C'est elle qui l'a taillée avec sa baguette, je veux dire, pour que je puisse l'utiliser pour écrire. Mais je ne l'avais jamais trempée dans l'encre.

_ Pourquoi ? Elle fonctionne très bien. Elle est jolie en plus. »

Une larme brilla presque au coin de l'œil d'Harry Potter mais ce fut tellement fugace qu'Albus se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvée.

« Je l'ai trouvée par hasard, coincée dans l'une des sangles de ma vieille malle, comme un cadeau d'adieu en quelque sorte.

_ Un cadeau de qui ? Tante Hermione ? »

Un sourire amusé par la candeur de son fils vint danser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Non. Cette plume appartenait à ma chouette, Edwige. Elle a dû la perdre le jour où elle est morte. »

Albus baissa la tête, se sentant tout à coup coupable d'avoir utilisé un tel trésor.

« Je te demande pardon. Je ne savais pas. »

Harry hocha la tête en silence durant quelques secondes puis il tendit la plume à son fils.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je te la donne. Utilise-la pour tes ASPICs, je suis sûr qu'elle te portera chance.

_ Tu es sûr ? Je comprendrais que tu veuilles la récupérer ou…

_ C'est le plus beau cadeau que je puisse te faire pour l'instant, Al. Et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu l'utilises. »

Albus acquiesça. Lentement, il se leva de sa chaise et serra son père dans ses bras.

« J'en prendrai soin. Et je te promets que James ne l'approchera pas à moins de dix mètres. Merci papa, je crois que ce sera mon plus beau cadeau de Noël. Le plus précieux en tout cas. »


End file.
